1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lane guide and alerting device and more particularly pertains to monitoring a position of a vehicle on a delimited lane of a roadway and providing an alarm when the vehicle moves out of that lane with a vehicle lane guide and alerting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle lane guiding or alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle lane guiding or alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing an indication of when a vehicle deviates from a designated path of travel are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,585 to Kurami et al. discloses a control system for autonomous automotive vehicle or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,969 to Kamada et al. discloses an unmanned vehicle control system with guide line detection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,917 to Serizawa et al. discloses a steering system of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,422 to Borcherts et al. discloses a system and method for automatically steering a vehicle within a lane in a road. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,143 to Parker et al. discloses a method and apparatus for lane sensing for automatic vehicle steering.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicle lane guide and alerting device that monitors a position of a vehicle on a delimited lane of a roadway and provides an alarm when the vehicle moves out of that lane.
In this respect, the vehicle lane guide and alerting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring a position of a vehicle on a delimited lane of a roadway and providing an alarm when the vehicle moves out of that lane.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle lane guide and alerting device which can be used for monitoring a position of a vehicle on a delimited lane of a roadway and providing an alarm when the vehicle moves out of that lane. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.